


Crescendo

by dirkygoodness



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BlackStar is a little oblivious, Dancing, It's all BlackStar's fault, Kid is in love and he doesn't even know it, M/M, Parties, Pretending to be in a relationship, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fought all the time, but now as he thinks about it Kid realizes that it's their own kind of flirting, and he can't believe how stupid they've both been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> i needed more of this ok
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

The sun has just barely set, it's unseasonably cold and Kid finds himself wishing he had brought a jacket. Though the contrast from inside the house is much more pleasurable, Kid still finds himself tugging at the sleeves of his shirt in a feeble attempt to warm himself.  
  


Beside him BlackStar is adjusting his own clothes, looking immensely uncomfortable and not himself in the suit he's sporting. He's messed his jacket up, though, and Kid fights the urge to fix it. After a moment, thankfully, BlackStar gets it back to how it's supposed to be. Different from his normal attire, BlackStar is in a tight fitting suit that is a deep, ocean blue to complement his hair.  
  


Kid made sure that he wore something that actually looked good on him. Not to say his normal clothes didn't, but Kid would be dammed it he was seen at such a party with the other looking like he'd crawled out of a trashcan.  
  


Kid's own clothes are marginally different than his normal attire. He is wearing a white dress shirt and blue tie, along with common black dress pants. Even though it's closer to his normal clothes than BlackStar's, Kid feels as uncomfortable as the blue haired man looks. Unfortunately, there's not much either of them can do about it. This is a mission after all.  
  


“Do you see her?” Kid asks as he turns to BlackStar as casually as he can, attempting to look like he's _not  looking for their assassination target_ . He gives the taller man a scrutinizing look when he notices that his jacket is, again, off centered. He rolls his eyes and makes a move to fix it, but BlackStar catches his wrists and glares at him.  
  


“No, and don't.” He replies smoothly. Kid glares right back at him, and contemplates forcibly fixing his suit jacket.  
  


But he can't, because they are in a public place, and something like that would draw too much attention to them. Instead Kid pulls his hands roughly out of BlackStar's hold and turns away from him with a huff so he doesn't have to look at the ugly way BlackStar is wearing that jacket.  
  


He hears BlackStar make a pleased noise, before he's back to messing with his clothing. Kid rolls his eyes, shifting his weight as he starts to look for their target again. There are a number of famous people in the large foyer, most holding what looks like champagne or eating small cubes of cheese while gossiping.  
  


But none of them are the woman, the Witch, that they're after. He also doesn't spot Patty or Liz, and Kid hopes they haven't gone too far. He knows BlackStar doesn't care if Tsubaki is near, thinks he'll be fine if they get into a fight until she gets to him – but Kid knows better and gave his weapons strict instructions to stick close.  
  


This woman is a particularly strong Witch, and of course Kid knows that even he'd have a hard time beating her without his weapons. Witches are always a complicated matter, no matter What level of Meister you were. Not even his father, Death, could finish one off without trying.  
  


Probably. A frustrated groan comes from BlackStar, and Kid turns to him again and to his horror his jacket is in a much more considerable amount of disarray than before.  
  


“For the love of – let me, BlackStar.” Kid's frustration has reached it's peak, and this time he doesn't even give BlackStar time to stop him. He grabs his jacket, unbuttoning it and flattening the two sides of the jacket closed over each other. Once they are symmetrical enough, Kid buttons it again and runs his hands over BlackStar's chest to smooth out the crinkles.  
  


Maybe his hands linger a little longer than necessary, and maybe his breathing hitches as he feels the strong muscles underneath – but then Kid's pulling his hands away with a faint blush and is clearing his throat.  
  


“There. Perfect.”  
  


BlackStar snorts, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunches over so he looks a little more like himself. “It's still really uncomfortable. I don't know how you wear them all the time.” The other man informs him, voice thick with annoyance that is common when he talks. Kid smirks, straightening out his back and tugging at the cuffs of his shirt again.  
  


“It's not about feeling comfortable, BlackStar. It's about looking nice.” Kid says with a hint of amusement, and his smirk spreads into and almost tentative smile as he adds, “Not like I expect you to know much about fashion, though.” And now he's got BlackStar smiling along with him, the taller Meister letting out a laugh.  
  


Kid finds himself chuckling along with him before he catches himself, and then he blushes and bites his lip in attempt to hide his smile. It doesn't work very well, only serving to make BlackStar laugh more.  
  
  
“So you _can_ make jokes!” BlackStar teased with a laugh. Kid looked away, letting out an embarrassed huff of breath as he rubs the back of his hand. He's not used to conversations like this with BlackStar, most of their conversations filled more with him cockily declaring he'd 'surpass death' and Kid shooting him down. It's a difference that Kid's not sure he dislikes.  
  


But before he can think too much on that subject, a woman comes up to them with a big smile on her face and a mostly empty bottle of champagne in her hand. And by the way she smells, that's _not_ her first glass.  
  


Kid looks her over quickly, ready to call out to Liz and Patty – can feel BlackStar stiffen beside him – but almost as quickly as he started he stops. She's obviously not who their looking for. She has blond hair opposed to the Witches' black, and is much shorter than their target. Kid also doubts the Witch would get drunk – she _is_ trying to kill the guest speaker. But the woman's grinning at Kid with this _l_ __ook_ _ that he can't quite place.  
  


“Care for a dance?” She asks him, words only slightly slurred, but it still has Kid freezing. He knows he can't, doesn't even want to if he's honest, but Kid can't get himself to say anything. He's not been asked to dance before, not by someone he _doesn't know_ at least.  
  


His mouth just falls open and he looks at her questioningly, he's sure he looks as startled as he feels. Just as his silence starts to get uncomfortable, BlackStar moves beside him and then he's wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in close.  
  


“Sorry, but he already promised me first dibs!” BlackStar says cheerily, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Boyfriend privileges and all!”  
  


All air leaves Kid's body so fast he's sure everyone can hear it, and his mind stops working for a second. By the time he regains his breath, he can already feel his face heating up just as the woman apologizes and excuses herself. Kid turns his face down, looking at the floor hard.  
  


He waits for the blue haired man to let go of him, which he _should_ be doing. But BlackStar doesn't move, instead seeming to relax and Kid almost wants to sink into a hole he wishes was in the floor.  
  


“Why did you say that?” Kid hisses out and he's surprised that BlackStar can even hear him, his voice pitched so low that he can hardly hear himself. It must have something to do with the other's 'training' as an Assassin, he supposes.  
  


“You froze up, and we can't go off or anythin' right now 'cuz we need to look for that Witch lady. So I said that to keep you here since you didn't say anythin'. It was pretty awesome, though, right? How I said that so casually?! It was like it was real!” BlackStar laughs loudly, and Kid shrinks in on himself, wishing he wasn't there.  
  
  
“No, it absolutely was _ _not__ awesome, BlackStar! Now that you said _that_ , we have to pretend that it's actually _true_.” Kid screeched at him, his anger finally taking over the embarrassment. It was a simple, but true rule of being undercover. One of you say _anything_ and you have to make it true. Your partner say's you're left handed? You use your left hand.  
  


"Why do you think my arm's still around you?" BlackStar asks him earnestly. Kid blinked, slightly surprised.   
  


Though he knows BlackStar isn't a complete idiot, it wasn't like he was expecting him to actually know that. BlackStar laughed again, and then he was pulling Kid _closer_ so he was flush against the side of the other Meister's body, and Kid was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. There was no way that BlackStar wasn't blushing like an idiot too, because Kid was _pretty sure_ that he didn't normally pretend to be in a relationship with his friends.  
  


Kid gave BlackStar a quick glance, turning back away when he saw the completely innocent look on his face. He had no idea how embarrassing this situation was, and even if he did his ego wasn't letting him feel embarrassed. In some messed up, convoluted way BlackStar was actually really good at this whole undercover thing.   
  


Even when he didn't know what he was doing. Kid sighed in defeat, resigning himself to a night of pretending to be BlackStar's date. He couldn't believe this had happened because he'd frozen because someone had asked him to _dance_.  
  


He supposed he'd have to work on his social skills. Suddenly, Kid realized how this might actually help them in looking for the Witch. Kid stood up fully, looking at BlackStar and effectively gaining the others attention.   
  


"Can you dance?" Kid inquired, and watched as BlackStar's face contorted with confusion. Kid hoped that didn't mean he didn't know how to dance, or his brilliant plan was going to be wasted.  
  
  
“I guess?” BlackStar said after a while and it sounded a little _too_ much like a question for Kid to actually believe it. Frowning, he turned a little towards the other, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
“You guess? It's a simply question, BlackStar, yes or no. Can you dance?” Kid repeated his question, this time coming off a little more frustrated then before. BlackStar glared at him, leaning closer, similar to what Kid had just done. Even though he could feel his face heating up again, Kid didn't back down this time.  
  
  
“I said what I meant, _Kid_ , it's as simple as that.”  
  
  
“That you guess you can dance? Suppose you can dance? Maybe, you're not quite sure, that you can dance?” Kid pushed as he became angry. It was stupid for them to fight over this but at least someone looking would think it was a lovers spat then two people who actually didn't like each other.  
  


BlackStar let out a growl, and then he was pulling Kid but towards the middle of the room with the other people who were dancing to the slow songs that had been playing all night. Kid blinked in shock, still expecting that he was going to have to explain to BlackStar why he'd suggested dancing. Though with BlackStar he supposes he should have expected this outcome after all.  
  


“I can _dance_.” He says firmly, and as if to emphasize his point he's suddenly wrapping one arm around his waist again, and using his other hand to hold Kid's in a death grip. Kid winces, BlackStar pulling him out farther still until they stand awkwardly still in a group of dancing couples.  
  
  
BlackStar huffs in exasperation, moving the arm around Kid's waist to grab the Reaper's loose hand and place it squarely on his shoulder before returning his own hand to Kid's waist. He blinks in surprise and a little astonishment as BlackStar effectively starts to dance with him around the room. But then his shock passes, and Kid glares at him angrily as he realizes that BlackStar is trying to _lead_ , and Kid will be damned it he lets that happen.  
  
  
“Why are _you_ leading?” Kid questions, still dancing and not faltering in his movements. He hadn't been trained by the best Death City could offer to _not_ be able to dance well.  
  
  
“Because I'm taller.” BlackStar says in reply, guiding Kid a little away from a couple who's gotten uncomfortably close to them.  
  
  
“What?” Kid squints his eyes. “That's not how this works!”  
  
  
“Yeah it is.”  
  
  
“ _No_ , it's not.”  
  
  
“Y _es_ , it _is_.”  
  
  
“For the love of – even it that _is_ how it works, which it _isn't_ , we're basically the same height!” Kid's trying not to shout, he really is, but it's not _his_ fault that BlackStar's being a complete ass.  
  
  
“No we're not!” BlackStar says indignantly. “I am at _least_ five inches taller then you.” Kid scoffed, before realizing that it was actually quite a resonance assessment. Though Kid wouldn't say _five_. Sighing in defeat, Kid tugged on their joined hands.  
  
  
“Well, if you're going to lead, hold my hand properly. It looks like you're trying to rip my hand off.” Kid informs him, causing BlackStar to laugh a little. A second later he loosens his hold enough for it to become comfortable again.  
  
  
“Sorry.” BlackStar says, before asking quietly, “Why are we dancing again? I mean, I can understand people wanting to dance with the amazing that is me, but you _just_ turned down that lady. I think.”

Kid rolls his eyes, feeling his face heat up at BlackStar's words. Technically BlackStar had turned her down, but Kid supposed that his silence was basically the same thing. Just less eloquent.  
  
  
“Yes, well, I can't very well be looking for someone who we're going _to kill_ with a civilian.This way we can get a better view of the room.” Kid said, and BlackStar let out a little 'oh' of realization. He loosened his grip on Kid's hand then, but shrunk the space between them. Kid wasn't actually sure what purpose that served but he didn't want to get into another fight in the middle of the room.  
  
  
And then they start to actually _try_ , Kid paying close attention to the people around them wile BlackStar made sure that no one got too close. All in all, they made a pretty good team, even if it was through copious amounts of embarrassment. Kid was sure that by the time they were done with this mission he was going to hide in his room for a month. DWMA be dammed.  
  
  
After a while, though, the songs changed and it was starting to look like Kid was never going to spot the Witch – that this was all a waist. He pursed his lips, about to say something to Kid when he spotted her. She was tall, thick black hair put up in a bun, and she looked exactly like the photo they had of her.  
  
  
“ _BlackStar_.” Kid whispered, suddenly pulling them around in a circle. BlackStar stiffened but didn't say anything, and Kid was grateful for that. “Over my left shoulder, near the table of food.” He paused a moment, waiting for BlackStar to suck in a breath. “See her?”  
  
  
“Yeah.” He was starting to pull away, and Kid knew he was going to engage her in a fight. They couldn't do that inside, too many bystanders who could be easily killed in the processes. Kid grabbed BlackStar's shoulder firmly and pulled the other Meister flush against him. He looked as 'romantic' as he could as he spoke, even when his blush was starting to get darker.  
  
  
“For the love of god, BlackStar, don't try and fight _now_.” Kid said, and BlackStar tried not to look too surprised. And then he was looking back over Kid's shoulder at the Witch.  
  
  
“She's moving – making her way to the front exit. She'll be in your line of sight in a moment.” BlackStar said in a hushed tone, and that _totally_ did _not_ make Kid shiver. At _all_. Nope.  
  
  
Kid watched as the Witch came into his line of sight, and then she stopped just as the music went into it's a crescendo. She was looking right at them. _Shit._ He was staring right at her, and it probably looked more suspicious then it felt.  
  
  
As he started to panic, Kid thought of something that would make her look away. Something that people didn't normally like and would seem completely normal for a couple to do. Kid blinked as he realized what he'd have to do, and didn't give himself any time to think about what he was about to do.  
  
  
He used his grip on BlackStar's shoulder to pull the other man closer to him, before he closed his eyes and kissed him. Nobody liked PDA.  
  
  
BlackStar stiffened, and Kid was suddenly worried that not only did he the blue haired man just blow the mission, but Kid had just ruined their friendship. Just as Kid started to pull away, BlackStar let go of his hand and placed his own on Kid's neck and pulled him closer. Kid breathed in surprise, a little more than shocked that BlackStar was – was _kissing him back_.  
  
  
He'd only done it because it would make the Witch look away, only for the mission, but then as BlackStar's hand moves to cup his cheek Kid realizes that he doesn't give a _shit_ about the mission. Kid kisses him back harder, his free hand grabbing onto the bottom of BlackStar's jacket – holding on like his life depended on it.  
  
  
BlackStar sighs, pulling Kid in closer and Kid finds himself wondering why they hadn't done this before. They fought all the time, but now as he thinks about it Kid realizes that it's their own kind of flirting, and he can't _believe_ how _stupid_ they've both been.  
  
  
But then, just as quickly as it started, it stops as BlackStar pulls away. Another song is playing, one Kid doesn't recognize but he doesn't really care. He feels his face heat up in embarrassment as he finally realizes how embarrassing that was.  
  
  
“Sorry.” Kid mumbles, but instead of pushing him away BlackStar looks as shocked as he feels and he isn't moving his hand from Kid's cheek.  
  
  
“Don't be.” BlackStar says in a breathy laugh, and then he's blushing too as he finally lets go of Kid. Kid's about to say something, he's not even sure what, but then he catches movement out of the corner of his eye as the Witch leaves the building.  
  
  
“The Witch.” He says instead, and then they're both calling to their weapons as the make for the door. And if Kid's a little more breathless than he should be _before_ a fight, then so be it.


End file.
